Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Asks Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus Asks of Who Framed Roger Rabbit is Another Kingdom Hearts Adventure Movie made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Their Friends time-travel to Hollywood in 1947, when some of their allies were just starting out and other's had hit it big, and none more so than the infamous Roger Rabbit. But when Roger is framed for the murder of Marvin Acme owner of Toontown, the gang teams up with Eddie Valliant, a Private Eye Investigator with a very low tolerance for toons, to clear Roger's name and save ToonTown from falling into the wrong hands of Judge Doom, whom Prince John, Chelsea Barnes, Barnaby and Mother Gothel Works for. Trivia The ToonTown Adventure Crew (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv, and Maddie Rooney), McKenzie Fox, Rapunzel, Pappy Polie and Uncle Gizmo Guest Stars in This Film. Like Pooh's Adventure of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, this film will be censored, due to the real film's content. For instance, the words "d**n", "h***", "wise a**", "son of a b***h", "bull-schtick", and "sex" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "wise guy", "son of a gun", "baloney", and "love", the uses of God and Jesus Christ in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh" and "jeez", the name of the Toon Patrol leader will be changed from "Smart A**" to "Smarty", the brief bit where Greasy sticks his arm between Jessica Rabbit's breasts and gets clamped by a bear trap will be censored, Eddie Valiant will say "Nice mouse trap." instead of "Nice booby trap.", the bit where Roger forms a huge erection inside Eddie's trench coat after Eddie pushes Roger down into his trench coat while Dolores says to Eddie "So tell me, Eddie. Is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" will also be censored, Baby Herman will mention "a fifty-year-old life and a three-year-old private" instead of "a fifty-year-old lust and a three-year-old dinky", Dolores will say "sell my drinks" instead of "shake the weasels", the oven brand name will be changed from "Hotternell" (which is a pun on "Hotter than H***") to "Hotterneck" (which could be a pun on "Hotter than heck"), the bit where Jessica presses her breasts against Eddie's chest will be censored, and all of the violence, smoking scenes, alcohol drinking scenes, sexual content, and other content will be removed to make the film appropriate for children. Austin, Ally and Their Friends have met Roger Rabbit before in Sora's Adventure Series, (This is The First Time that Roger Meets Liv and Maddie Rooney) Archimedes and K-2SO will be absent from this film because this film will be a flashblack adventure. Prince John, Chelsea Barnes, Barnaby and Mother Gothel will be working for Judge Doom. Sora will make a Cameo in Scene with Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny including Being Seen Again at the End. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series Category:Films dedicated to Richard Williams